The Hooded Man
by MelOta
Summary: [[SEQUEL TO MONK SCHOOL]] Sally and Pan are staying at the temple and a man arrives, how does he know Kimiko and everyone else. How does he know about the Tragedy of the Monk school Read to find out...
1. The Hooded man

The temple had been quiet since the tragedy of the Monk school. Literally every day it was a thunder storm, the mood inside the temple was way too different. Kimiko lost someone in the war. This was a depressing time for her. Since Dashi's now dead there would not be a new wu for a while. Although Sally and Pan were now staying at the temple, life was still dull. Many times everyone tried to cheer her up even master Fung couldn't.

"Well we've tried every day and no progress!" said Dojo

"We could pretend Lotus is alive!" suggested Omi

"If she finds out it'll be the end of the road!" said Rai

"She seems as lonely as a cactus alone in a whole desert!" added Clay

"Clay you could use your sayings so she has to insult you and spread a rumour, it'll get her talking again!" said Raimundo

"Bad idea partner." Kimiko entered the room. Clay stood up and said howdy to her but it went right threw her she was holding her PDA and talking to her friends for support. Clay said.

"Hey Kimiko how about a bet, whoever can talk the most gets $20.Alright. Now!" There was silence for about 10 seconds when Clay said "You're meant to talk now and become chatty and kind!"

"You win!" shouted Omi "Kimiko you're supposed to give him $20 now!" Kimiko frowned and stormed out the room.

"Smooth move Omi now she's never going to talk to anyone!" said Raimundo

"Sally, do you know how to fix this you are a girl after all." Said Pan turning to Sally.

"I've never really felt like she must be now." She said feeling sorry for not knowing more.

"Well if I told you Clay died, how would you act." Said Raimundo

"Well I would probably sob in my room for hours!" she said.

"It must be a lot worse for Kimiko she has been like this for weeks. Well at least she isn't crying anymore. In fact she barely cried at all!" said a positive Dojo.

Wuya was pacing in a deep hall of Chase's lair Wuya turned to face a mirror.

"Wuya, you are so evil." She said to herself. "My plan is flawless!" Wuya headed for the remains of the Monk school and out from under a Rock man she pulled a body she then headed back to the lair were she muttered the words "Zing Zong Bone."

The thunder storm outside the temple never ended, and from a distance a cloaked figure walking toward the temple looked over his boots were covered in mud and the rain was thick it was like a fog, it did not effect the man he still kept a steady pace. A hood covered the man's face and his coat was tightly wrapped around his body. It was cold the door of the Temple was stiff. The hooded man decided to knock. And out came a small Dojo.

"Hello! How may I help you!" said the Perky Dragon

"I've come to see Kimiko." Said the Stranger. Dojo went to Kimiko and brought her to the door.

"Hello." Said Kimiko

"You seem down!" said the stranger

"What's it to you." She said rudely

"Because I believe I'm the one who caused it." The Man said in a very relaxed tone. "May I come in." he said politely.

"Sure!" said Dojo trying to perk everyone up.

"Thank you Dojo-kano-cho-cho!" said the Man. The man relaxed slightly so he sank down an inch and looked into the hall was everyone else was sitting meditating. Raimundo looked up and nudged Clay so he looked up too.

"Do we know you sir." Said Clay trying not to seem rude.

"I matter of fact, yes you do." Said the stranger.

"So who are you then?" said Kimiko entering grumpily…


	2. Who it is

"You won't be so grumpy soon." The man said looking at Raimundo. "You look a lot less cheerful now after Monk school eh." He said to Rai. "Well it's about time I remove my hood." His hood went down and Kimiko could only see the back of his head all the Monks on the other side smiled at the face. I suppose this made Kimiko a bit excited. All she could see was red hair tucked down the back of this coat the man turned round to reveal the friendly face of Lotus.

"LOTUS!" she shouted embracing the man. There lips touched for a while. The other Monks were ok they saw Clay and Sally do the same many times now. Lotus pulled of first.

"It's good to see you too Kimiko!" said a slightly dazed Lotus.

"You look pale you need some rest!" said Kimiko full of concern.

"I'm ok I'm just cold from walking in the rain for miles."

"I think you need a bath!"

"I agree could someone take me to the wash room." Kimiko led Lotus up the stairs.

"Wow, it's as if someone heard us and decided to help." Said Rai

"I swear I saw him die?" said Pan suspiciously.

"Well this is the wash room."

"It's only baths that's a nice change from a cold shower." Said Lotus.

Lotus bathed for a while his colour returning slightly.

"May I join you Lotus." Said Kimiko walking to the bath in her swimming costume.

"Err… no I'm _naked_." He said turning to whisper.

"It's all right it wont hurt." she said slowly sinking into the large bath slowly.

"Hey look Kimiko!" Lotus said making Kimiko turn around. When she turned back round again Lotus was in his boxers outside the bath.

"That's not fair!" she said. Lotus put his trousers and made his belt of fire before returning to the main room.

"It is good to see you alive Lotus." Said Master Fung. "Well since your back you will replace Raimundo as leader for now."

"What I worked really hard to be leader, and then he comes along and takes my place ahh!" Raimundo stormed out the room. Lotus chased after him. Rai headed to his room and listened to his tunes on his I-pod. He sang along with Black-eyed-peas pump it. A flash of light came from behind his certain and then it became brighter and then it went dark. In the hall they were speaking about Raimundo. A flash came from the hall Pan ran to the entry and looked round the corner and Lotus came round with Rai over his shoulder. Rai had burns all down his chest and many scars. Blood was falling down Lotuses shoulder. Rai was put to heal in a nice cold room with Omi giving him cold water.

"Any idea what happened?" said Pan still giving Lotus the eye.

"All I saw was a running silhouette. And then I found Rai like this."

"You must have gone slow not to get there in time." Said Pan trying to find a flaw.

"Don't blame Lotus!" shouted Kimiko making Pan become quiet.

I hope you like it!


	3. the flashes

Lotus and Kimiko walked down the hallway together, holding hands.

"Do you know were I could find a shirt I'm cold?" said Lotus.

"Sure, there is one in the store room." Lotus left the hall and headed into a smaller room. From behind Kimiko could see he was sweating making his muscles shine. "_He is hot_" she thought.

"Is it hot in here or is it just me!" said Lotus picking out a shirt.

"Yea! It's just you! You're hot!" blurted Kimiko.

"Thanks?" said Lotus.

"I'm sorry!" she said "I didn't mean to shout!"

"Your shouting now." Said Lotus

"Sorry." She said in a whisper.

"Yes I like the dark green one I think it will go well with my pants." Said Lotus changing the subject. Raimundo had just waked up after a day of being in bed.

"Did you see anything of the attacker? Asked Pan.

"I can't remember." Said Raimundo

"Crap, we don't know who it is!" shouted Lotus. "We'll all stay here for now in the vault room and one of us will keep lookout." They all went to sleep except Lotus who was on lookout. Lotus looked at Pan. A flash of light and Pan was injured everyone else woke up Lotus looked around. "Damn you who's there!" shouted Lotus. No answer. Pan was shouting in pain. His leg was badly burnt.

"Well even with a lookout none of us are safe." Said Clay. Clay looked out the window, but no glimpse of the person.

"How come we never get to see the silhouette?" asked Omi.

"It's because it is one of us!" shouted Pan (DU DUM DUM)

"What are you talking about!" shouted Lotus.

"I reckon it's you!" said Pan.

"What!" Kimiko shouted slapping Pan hard.

"Now my head and leg hurt!"

"Sorry, I forgot you were hurt!" said Kimiko showing sympathy to Pan.

Later.

Lotus and Kimiko were kissing in Kimiko's room showing plenty of passion.

"Hell, I am enjoying this" said Lotus

"Me to!" they said kissing again. After a while they head for the main room again to go to sleep.

This one is really short but I ran dry of ideas.

R&R!


	4. Long man lone soup

Kimiko was awake first. She looked behind her. Rai was snoring like a fog horn. Lotus was on his side twitching. Kimiko walked over, she noticed he was sweating his eyes were open yet he was a sleep. Kimiko tapped him.

"I now who is trying to hurt…hi Kimiko err how are you." Said Lotus

"I'm fine I'm worried about you." They kissed.

"It's really just a bad dream I pr…pr… Promise." They kissed again.

"There, there eating each others faces!" said Omi, who had just got up. Omi ran to master Fungs room. But Lotus managed to grab the wiggling Omi and move him back to the hall and cover his mouth.

"Omi, when two people love each other, well they do that. All right, we weren't eating each others faces off."

"But then what were you doing?" asked Omi

"Lotus and I were putting are lips together and we open them and put are tongues in each others mouths and some times are lips just touch."

"Yes we do the tongue one when you're in a good mood." Added Lotus

Later Lotus went for a walk by himself and guess what happens. Lotus looked to his left and saw a silhouette.

"I see none of the monks are dead." Said the silhouette.

"No, you know why, because I quit!" shouted Lotus

"I'll drink the soup!" he was handed a dish with green soup in it.

"You love her enough to give your soul, witch means you may turn evil if your heart is not pure." The silhouette moved forward revealing Wuya.

"Long man lone soup! You will not turn me evil, that I promise!" shouted Lotus. He sipped the soup. Suddenly his body grew and his shirt tore and his eyes became blind he just wanted to kill!

Dum Dum Dum sorry it is short again.

I mean really short 


	5. Xioalin Showdown

Lotus stomped through the doors of the temple and headed for the vault. There he stole a bag of wu.

"Good job Lotus!" said Wuya as she put her hand out to receive the wu. Lotus moved toward her but smacked her aside. "Now I know what Hannibal feels like!" she shouted clearly angry. Lotus walked through the hall and he looked over his shoulder, and as soon as he looked back Clay's boot was in his face. He tumbled backward and landed on his rear.

"Lotus! I can tell it's you, like my boot I bet it tastes like Texas!" Lotus let out a defining roar. He smacked Clay into the plant pot. Kimiko and Omi came round the corner.

"Lotus this, this can't be you!" stuttered a crying Kimiko. Pan and Rai were blasted through the door by Wuya. Clay smashed the bag, and wu went flying everywhere. They all managed to gather one wu each. The fancy feet had no one everyone looked around, and then they tussled for that wu Rai, Clay, Kimiko and Sally all managed to grab the wu but so did Lotus.

"Xioalin showdown clash, 4 on 1 since you're in a demonic form, (The heylin eclipse) I wager my sword of the storm Clay's Fist of Tebigong Sally's Rio Reverso and Kimiko's star Hanabi. Against your eye of Dashi!" said Raimundo boldly. "The game is survival the last one standing wins."

"Fine then, lets go Xioalin Showdown!" shouted Lotus. The hall turned to a giant obstacle arena many traps to fight through.

"GONG YI TAMPI!" they all stood in all corners of the arena and Lotus in the centre. All the monks ran at Lotus with vicious speed yet all the obstacles slowed them down. Clay was first to arrive he leapt at Lotus, but Lotus punched Clay in his chest with such force he was like a crash dummy in a car without seatbelts his hat carried on going forward. Clay was out Raimundo came next a gust of wind came with him but that didn't affect Lotus at all. He then dropped Clay and punched Raimundo in the face his nose was spewing blood from his nostrils, his nose was broken. Next Sally came round the corner.

"Rio Reverso!" she shouted

"Eye of Dashi!" Lotus said at the same time. The two bolts missed each other Sally was blasted becoming defeated Lotus was hit two he returned to his original state. Even before he took the soup. Kimiko arrived noticing Lotus, human.

"Lotus are you our friend again!" she said.

"Yes Kimiko I think no, no I am back!" he said Kimiko and him hugged and the showdown ended.

_**Sorry this is so short again!**_


	6. Telapathic chat

"Lotus are you okay." Whispered Kimiko into Lotus's ear but he did not reply. "Lotus come on wake up please." She said starting to cry onto his shoulder and stroke his long hair. "Please!"

_Kimiko can you hear me it's me Lotus don't give in, a new wu is soon to activate, and it lets you revive a dear loved one._

_How come I can speak to you and you can speak to me?_

_It's our element fire is also passion so using our element we can contact each other. Oh I almost forgot Dojo can't sense the wu don't ask me why, I don't have time I'm passing on it's in Taiwan Dojo will probably be able to… sense it… from the…_ Kimiko looked at the body as it relaxed. Kimiko burst out in tears. Omi soon came to her side.

"Don't worry he's already died once so your probably used to it." Kimiko smacked him hard and he was knocked back. "Why did she do that?"

"Can't you see she is as sad as a sheep which has just found out it'll never grow wool?"

All of them looked at Kimiko hugging the body. "See, she would have normally said something about my saying, but she doesn't see the point." Said Clay

"In English, she's going back to the before he got revived stage." Said Raimundo

"No! That means she is sad!" said Omi all shocked

"It really must be like getting blood from a stone sometimes." said Sally looking at Clay

"Yes! Your right!" they said at the same time.

Pan turned to Wuya who was crawling away.

"Get back here!" shouted Pan running up to Wuya.

"Truce?" she said waving a little white flag. She then slowly stood up and ran like mad. Nobody even bothered to chase her.

"Were going to Taiwan!" Kimiko said.

"I know you're sad but I don't think we need a vacation." Said Raimundo

"No! A wu which Dojo can't sense has been activated, and it's in Taiwan!" shouted Kimiko.

"We'll probably never find it anyway, Taiwan is a pretty big country." Said Clay

"No, Lotus said Dojo could probably sense it from there!" Kimiko was really getting in patient.

"But Lotus is dead, wait a minuet how come he's dead?" asked Pan

"It's because true love breaks the power of the soup. But whoever breaks the soup dies." Said Master Fung entering the room examining all the damage.

"Right, as I was saying how did you speak to him if he's dead and how does he know of the wu?"

"I really don't have time for this! Dojo lets go!" shouted Kimiko as Dojo grew only Kimiko hopped on and they flew to Taiwan.

"So Kimiko, how did you speak to him?" said Dojo half way there.

"You know our element fire also is passion right?" Dojo nodded "Well since me and Lotus are in love then we can talk telepathically when he's alive." Dojo looked confused.

"I thought Lotus was dead."

"He was on the last thread of life as we were speaking!"

"Oh I get it!

"It took you long enough!"

Dojo and Kimiko went through a thick cloud making them cough and splutter. Dojo swivelled out of control for a while. Kimiko managing to hold on all the way, Dojo soon got back in control and they swooped down for Taiwan. Kimiko's hair fluttered about franticly. Lovely smells of Taiwan flowed up her nostrils. Dojo shivered almost making Kimiko fly off.

"I sense it!" he shouted sharply turning. "It's in that small stone room!" They landed just outside. Kimiko opened the wooden door of the house and…

_**Dum Dum Dum**_

**_I wonder what's inside, well of course I know but you don't HA!_**


	7. Blush

A sword was held in a small glass casing it was similar to the sword of the storm except Green and Pink. What she didn't notice was a little bean was sitting on the top. Hannibal quickly jumped off as Kimiko removed the case she held the sword. It glowed yellow.

"Kimiko I challenge you to a Xioalin showdown!" shouted Hannibal.

"Wow why do you want the wu Hannibal?"

"Don't make me tell you my story all over again!"

"Well I wager my fist of Tebigong against your Moby Morpher!"

"The game is a…"

"A dancing comp!"

"What!" shouted Hannibal "I do not except!"

"Fine then, I win!" Kimiko left with the wu and flew back to the temple.

Lotus was still lying there motionless and the others were just mesmerised she came back so fast. Kimiko lifted up the sword and stabbed Lotus with it.

"I thought you were going to heal him?" said Raimundo looking confused.

"I am!" Kimiko plunged harder with the sword and slowly but surly Lotus awoke.

"What kind of Sho-ku-warrior am I!" were Lotus' first words. "I mean I've died _Twice_! What is this a bloody video game!" shouted Lotus. He couldn't say any thing else as Kimiko jumped on him and they passionately kissed.

"True love!" Clay said as he did the same with Sally.

"I'm meant to be the chick magnet!" shouted Raimundo.

"Me to, I should be dinging in Chickens!" said Omi

"You mean ringing in the chicks, and I should be too!" said Pan

"Dude, you can dream." Said Rai to Omi and Pan.

"Kimiko I'm so sorry if there is any thing I could do to repay you."

"I'll think." Kimiko was crying of happiness. "I love you!"

"There is no need for any crying okay." Lotus said wiping away some of her tears.

"They go together like me and beef!" said Clay

"Wow they must really like each other!" said Raimundo.

"Shut up partner." Clay and Raimundo walked up to Lotus helping him up.

"Wow, I didn't know how tired I am YAWN night night." Lotus fell asleep.

Lotus woke up in a bed he looked under the covers he was nude.

"Ah! I'm nude but who undressed me?" he looked at everyone around his bed.

"Don't look at me partner!"

"Gross, I didn't do it."

"Nope."

"It was not I."

"Not me either." Lotus looked at the next person who was blushing.

"Kimiko? You did!" Lotus blushed. "Shit, someone bring me my pants!"

**Lol while I was writing that bit I was laughing my head off**

**Lotus: How dare you do that to me!**

**Lol **


	8. Sneak peak

**Me: Well here is a sneak preview of the final episode of trilogy.**

**Darth: No! This is the episode were I die!**

**Luke: YEA I kick your metal little ass!**

**Me: Shut up!**

**Seven sins**

"Well we can't just let them live a happy life."

"Yes I say we make a little ruckus while were there!"

"Lust! I know what you want to do, don't try!"

"But Anger, I feed off love!"

"Glorp intreserying!"

"Sloth no one under stands a word you say!"

"Well, I think we should let Lust power up before the big bout!"

In the pitch black foot steps echo.

"I heard you were to invade the temple."

"What's it to you?"

"I also have fought with the monks."

"Why?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing."

"Well, we need to revive our master and there is a wu which can do that."

"It's in the hands of the monks."

"So, what about you?"

"Well I'm looking for an apprentice and I want world domination."

"Glood sylafty."

"You mean good story."

"How on earth do you understand the dribble which comes from his mouth?"

"Because he speaks Heylin language."

Many plopping sounds are heard.

"No worries that is Sloth."

"That means he's in love. But don't worry he falls in love with any new faces."

"You mean it's a girl!"

"Well were not quiet sure really."

"You're bloody joking! I hope it's a girl… at least!"

"Oh… I _love_ it when people are in love it powers me up!"

"I don't love it!"

"Good, your not going gay or lezzy on us then?"

"No, and I can't be a lezzy cause I'm a boy!"

"Oops well I'm not Lust. I couldn't tell, your hair is girly."

"Shut the hell up."

"Well stranger you have proved quite worthy especially with Sloth."

"But we need to know your name."

"Well, my name is…

**At the temple**

It was a sunny day. Raimundo was on a babe watch. Lotus was training with Clay. Kimiko was doing well… girly stuff and Sally and Pan were really trying to teach Omi slang only making it worse.

"Omi for the last time it is COOL!" shouted Pan

"But I thought it was icy?" said Omi clearly losing the plot.

"Well it isn't!" insisted Pan and Sally together.

Lotus and Clay were furiously beating a pair of dummies. Lotus was quiet.

"Why are you quiet? You're normally the perky one." Asked Clay

"I just fell uneasy after all I haven't died in 5 years!" said Lotus

"You're still down about dying twice aren't you?" said Clay making it sound like a question when he already new the answer.

"Well you would especially if you're trying to impress a girl."

"I'm trying to think what that would feel like with me and Sally."

"Well since you haven't died you're engaged to Sally."

"Well I have only been engaged for a week. There is still room to go wrong." Clay didn't like saying this but he will if it would make Lotus better.

Kimiko was talking to Kaiko on the PDA.

**Haz e proposed et?**

**No I ope e will -**

**Me 2 I'm in luk Diatumi as just kissed me and I feel it will go further**

**Luki #$ **

**Tohomiko Goddess has signed out**

**Kaiko has signed out.**

Kimiko put the PDA down on the table and walked outside. Lotus and Clay stopped mashing up the dummies and bowed to Kimiko she looked at Lotus and pecked him on the cheek. She then turned to Clay.

"Clay could you come with me?"

"Yes Kimiko I could…" before Clay could finish Kimiko pulled him away just so Lotus couldn't hear.

"Clay get Lotus to propose to me I really love him, but you know a girl never proposes only the boy can."

"Kimiko it is probably because your parents haven't met."

"But Lotus is an orphan!"

"Well he just needs to meet yours you see he has to ask you parents if he can have you."

"Well tomorrow we are going off to Japan!"

**Me: Well there is your sneak peak I hope all my loyal reviewers will look out for this story. By the way it is to be rated M.**

**Luke: Yes it's because it has adult themes.**

**Darth: And sex**

**Luke: DAD I WANTED TO SAY THAT!**

**Darth and Luke have a tussle R&R everyone!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
